


The First Tooth

by bunnys_boomerang



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles on how each character lost their first tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michelangelo

He lost one of his bottom teeth first, second from the centre.

Michelangelo had teased Raphael to tears earlier in the day, but you can always count on Raph not dobbing to Master Splinter. So Raph was sitting on the couch, rubbing at still red eyes while Mikey tried to ride the new toys their father had found. 

A skateboard, Splinter had called it and told his sons how it worked. Leo and Donnie showed little interest and Raph was too upset to care. One downside to Raph was that he pouted all day once something upset him. 

So Mikey attempted to ride the board on wheels, grumbling as it kept rolling towards the right. He stumbled; nearly falling off after the left wheel got caught on the carpet, he looked up in surprise when he heard Raph snicker. Mikey wasn't completely heartless and still felt guilty for making Raph cry. 

So he tried to do a spin the board. He put one foot on the upwards curve and put some of his weight on it. He was hoping for a small spin, or at least a little turn so then he could oversell the stumble and make his older brother laugh. Instead the board flew upwards as his foot slipped off, and smacked him in the mouth.  

“Mikey!” He heard Raph cry before he felt Raph’s hands on his face. Mikey kept his hands on his mouth, covering the damage, but he could still feel a bit of blood trickle through his thick fingers and down his face. 

Two sets of thudding footsteps and another, lighter pair, worry making their owner careless.

"Michelago!" Splinter said in an unintentionally harsh tone "What has happened?"

"I got hit in the face." Mikey mumbled through his hands. "I made Raphie cry and I wanted make him laugh." Mikey drew back his cusped hands to reveal a single bloody tooth.

Mikey looked at Raph through the corner of his eye and was shocked to see him grinning. 

"That was so cool! Master Splinter, can I lose a tooth? I wanna lose a tooth. Can we keep it?" Raphael was now grinning up at Master Splinter, all bad feelings about the teasing gone.

"Look Raphie!" Mikey said and hooked a finger in his mouth and pulled his lip back to show off the empty gum. "It feels so weird!"


	2. Leonardo

**Leo lost two teeth at once, his first two right teeth.**

It was Raph who had punched Leo, though Leo will say that he started it and forced his younger brother to punch him. He was right.

That one punch was Raphael’s first act of violence. Splinter was sure that his third son would reject the ninja way; he would be reluctant to fight his brother and only ready to spar once one of his brothers had stirred him enough to fight back. 

The punch occurred outside of the dojo, in one of the tunnels, so Splinter never learnt the true story.

Raph was in tears and was clutching his right wrist tightly, as if punishing himself. 

Leo was in tears as well, holding one tooth and whimpering that he swallowed the other.

Splinter had grabbed his eldest’s jaw and held it open, to make sure there was no lasting damage. Then he sat down and wrapped Raphael’s bleeding knuckles. 

“Raphael, what happened?” He asked as he studied the wound.

“I got angry.” This was phrase that the Hamato family would hear for the rest of their lives. “I got angry and I punched Leo, really sorry.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Just because you are angry, my son, this does not mean you can hurt your brother. Now go to your room and think about what you have done.” Raph nodded and went to his room, clutching his right wrist again.

“Leonardo. Come here.” Splinter called and said turtle wandered from the bathroom, where was admiring his swollen gum. “Tell me what happened.”

“It wasn’t his fault, I was being mean and I was teasing him. Please don’t punish him, it was my fault.”

“Did you ask him to punch you?” Leo shook his head, “then he will get punished, but you will be punished as well. You will go to your room and you will think about what’ve done and why you should not tease your brothers.”

Leonardo nodded and looked down at the one tooth, then looked up. “Donnie told me that the tooth I swallowed will stab me in the tummy and I’ll bleed to death.”

Splinter took a deep breathe, trying not to laugh “No, you will not die. Now go to your room and place your tooth beneath your pillow, the tooth fairy may come, if you are lucky and be nice to your brothers.”


	3. Raphael

Raphael first tooth was the second to the left.

Raphael had gotten mad and stormed off down one of the drains. Nowadays it wouldn’t have mattered, but when they were kids Raphael would cry instead of getting angry, unable to process all the rage within his tiny system.

This occurred a week, maybe two after the Incident. As Mikey liked to call it, capital I and all, and Raphie, well Raphie was sick of being coddled and after Donnie asked one too many times if he’d like a drink of water, Raph stood took him to buzz off and stormed away, fists clenched.

He didn’t go too far, he had just wanted to breath, get away from Leo and Donnies hovering and Mikey’s... Mikey’s presence. With his constant bad jokes and slapstick comedy, watching him fake fall over was only so funny.

So he turned two corners and sat down, scratching at the thick bandage that was stuck to his should and trying ignoring the one under his plastron. 

He had been there for maybe five minutes, soaking in the silence and the freedom that came with being alone. Those five minutes was all he had as the sounds of heavy footsteps and rough laughter and complaints reached his young ears. 

He stood up, watching where the sounds were coming from and judging whether or not he should run to warn the others, or hide himself. He knew that Sensei would hear them before they got anywhere near the lair, but still.

He turned and ran, silent compared to the lumbering humans, but louder than a hurricane compared to Master Splinter. He luckily made it back to the lair before the men had even found his original spot.

He tripped over the lip to the lair, a rather large but empty storage room that had been closed off for some unknown reason, not noticing the slight pain that came with knocking out his wobbly tooth. 

“Sensei! There’s people coming!” His master looked up from where he was meditating and in harsh Japanese his ordered his sons into their hiding spaces. Master Splinter had known this day would come and had loosened and removed long unused cables to create hiding spaces up in the room of the room, while digging out a small cavern he could fit into without being seen.

The alarm was luckily false, the men walking past without a glance, neither noticed the small and slightly blood tooth at the lip of the door, but Splinter knew that they could no longer risk staying in their current lair and had known this for a while now. 

“My sons, gather your belongs, we will be leaving this lair to go to the new one I had found and hoped we would not have to use.”


	4. Donnie

Donnie lost his bottom right tooth first.

Donatello was the last of his brothers to lose a tooth. Not from lack of trying. He and his brothers had spent hours brainstorming how to remove the stubborn tooth, which had been wobbling for mouths now and was hanging on by one tiny root.

They had gone to Master Splinter first, the rat had told him to wait and that all good things come to those who wait. 

“We have waited!” Mikey had whined back, but Splinter said no more.

“Maybe have Raph punch you in the face.” Leo had muttered meanly. Mikey and Donnie had sat silently as Raphael threatened to knock out the rest of his teeth before storming off out of the lair.

The brothers stopped talking about teeth that day and if Raphael had come back into the lair an hour later with sore, red eyes. Nobody said anything. 

These were the days without the internet and it meant that the boys had to get creative. 

Mikey had let Donnie use his nun chucks, but even a good wack to the face had not knocked out the tooth.

Raph suggested pulling it out, but it had hurt too much for the older turtle.

Leo shrugged and said “All good things come to those who wait” but suggested in a hushed voice that if he held ice to the gum, maybe the tooth would get too cold and fall out. Surprisingly, it didn’t work. 

It was Donnie who came up with the idea of tying one end of string to his tooth and the other to a door. His brothers watched, not expecting it to work. But low and behold, it did!

The first thing Donnie did with his new gap was stick his tongue in it and cross his eyes to see the pink appendage.

The second was to explain to Splinter why there was a tooth tied to the door knob.

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by me as well (If it worked)
> 
> You can find me on at tumblr (art/writing blog anyway) on 'bjs-art.tumblr.com'  
> Deviantart: http://janos-quested.deviantart.com/


End file.
